


Vetiti

by JChasse



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JChasse/pseuds/JChasse
Summary: "vetiti"latin. forbiddenAylee Seton is many things, some more recognizable than others. She is the youngest of the five ladies and in many ways the most innocent, but she is also the most educated. She speaks fluent Latin and Italian, plays piano and violin, and is an artist of many sorts.All her life, Aylee has been neglected, overlooked and "pushed aside". Though, what happens when someone does notice her and soon maybe comes to admire her. But she could never even dream of having this person; forbidden love is a dangerous game and the person playing with her happens to be the man engaged to her queen and the future king of France.





	1. Cast

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I would like to give a shout out to the person who inspired not only this couple but this book in general. 
> 
> Check out her profile!:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondaym/pseuds/herondaym

Janessa Grant as [Aylee Seton](http://24.media.tumblr.com/de38898c9ee20cb5de3d3e0ef3b1443b/tumblr_mxmh3o1de11qan0hfo3_250.gif)

||

Toby Regbo as [Francis de Valois ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/1e8b48dba9e0458d5cfa31ea9ef4f214/tumblr_mxkqxd82Ly1s8x3s0o4_r1_250.gif)

||

Adelaide Kane as [Mary, Queen of Scots ](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/35800000/Mary-Stuart-reign-tv-show-35854161-500-235.gif)

||

Torrance Coombs as [Sebastian de Poitiers](http://31.media.tumblr.com/8231fa16156fd30e635e663f96b239dd/tumblr_n37l01NaYD1t96tobo2_250.gif)

||

 Caitlin Stasey as [Kenna Livingston](http://pa1.narvii.com/6482/4d3baa7b7686119b3b6a56514ffc932017816ec4_00.gif)

||

Anna Popplewell as [Lola Fleming ](https://pa1.narvii.com/6594/a936c97d864dd4c8fb1f270be5c487fa5d227f4b_hq.gif)

||

Celina Sinden as [Greer Beaton ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a7/25/ed/a725ed225b7a7bb138140f91d74ee1cd.gif)

||

Meghan Follows as [Catherine de Medici ](https://em.wattpad.com/486dc9e242d824b90ec7cb5a5935af6b586a06f6/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f475267713044363264562d5f38413d3d2d3635383033343339352e313536396430656566323236396439653431343933343635373934322e676966?s=fit&w=720&h=720)

||

Anna Walton as [Diane de Poitiers ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/76d3d1925af378663bb1e8962450e429/tumblr_mwm3bmXHII1smoiipo3_250.gif)

||

Alan van Sprang as [King Henry II ~~~~](https://media.giphy.com/media/Jxm0ehrPzbv7q/giphy.gif)

||

Jonathan Lippert Keltz as [Leith Bayard](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4137d8f103e034cbb25d1291f8d3a722/tumblr_mwbk6z3zk71qd7fc3o6_250.gif)

||

Rose Williams as [Princess Claude de Valois ](https://data.whicdn.com/images/280324638/original.gif)

||

Tom Hiddleston as [George Seton, 6th Lord Seton](http://i.imgur.com/X8fym.gif)

||

Blake Lively as [Marie Pyeris](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/45/ad/db/45addb52e3658161ee92a2d27439012f.gif) 


	2. Soundtrack

 

Speak Loud ~ Trills

 _You and me after - you and me before_  
This time  
Don't keep coming back for more

Breathe Me ~ Sia

 _Be my friend_  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Enfold me, I am small  
And needy, warm me up  
And breathe me

Dusk Till Dawn ~ Sia, ZAYN

 _'Cause I wanna touch you baby_  
_I wanna feel you too_  
_I wanna see the sun rise_  
_On your sins just me and you_

White Blank Page ~ Mumford & Sons

 _Can you lie next to her_  
_And give her your heart, your heart_  
_As well as your body?_

 _And can you lie next to her_  
_And confess your love, your love_  
_As well as your folly?_

I Don't Wanna Live Forever ~ ZAYN, Taylor Swift

 _I'm sitting eyes wide open and I got one thing stuck in my mind_  
Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life

Breathe ~ Fleurie

 _I feel you holding me_  
_Tighter, I cannot see_  
_When will we finally_  
_Breathe_

I Don't Deserve You ~ Plumb, Paul van Dyk

 _You're everything I need_  
_And when I walk away_  
_You take off running and come right after me_

Smother ~ Daughter

 _I sip on you, sip on you, sip on you_  
Sip on you till I'm wasted  
So close to you, close to you, close to you  
Close to you, I can taste it  
Go ahead and smother,  
Go ahead and smother me now

Pull Me Down ~ Mikky Ekko

 _But you know what they say about trouble_  
_Pull me down if you want to_  
_And I hope that you want to_  
_Cause I wanna be your man_  
_And I wanna say it loud_  
_You can show me where trouble goes_  
_Tell me secrets only trouble knows_

Gooey ~ Glass Animals 

 _Mind my simple song, this ain't gonna work_  
Mind my wicked words and tipsy topsy slurs  
I can't take this place, I can't take this place  
I just wanna go where I can get some space

Beach Baby ~ Bon Iver

 _When you're out,_  
Tell your lucky one  
to know that you'll leave.  
But you don't lock when you're fleeing  
I'd like not hear keys

In My Veins ~ Erin Mccarley, Andrew Bell

Oh you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth

Love Me Like You Do ~ Ellie Goulding 

 _You're the light, you're the night_  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

Stubborn Love ~ The Lumineers

 _It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all_  
_The opposite of love's indifference_  
_So pay attention now_  
_I'm standing on your porch screaming out_

Exxus ~ Glass Animals 

 _I can see you running_  
I can see you running  
Gone in the blink of my eye  
Gone, gone, gone in the blink of my eye  
I can see you running  
I can see you running  
Gone in the blink of my eye  
Gone, gone, gone in the blink of my—blink of my eye

The Scientist ~ Corinne Bailey Rae

 _Nobody said it was easy_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be this hard_

Colony ~ Now, Now

 _Cause I've been moving slowly since then_  
Take the call to break the pattern  
We could find a reason to leave  
But you will always have part of me

What Makes A Man? ~ City and Colour

 _Well I can hear my train comin'_  
_Looks like time is not on my side_  
_Well I can hear my train comin'_  
_I'm still runnin' for my life_  
_What makes a man pray, when he's about to die?_  
_I think I know_  
_I think I might know_

 

Two Heartbeats ~ Lenka 

 _Here I am in my oasis_  
_Here I am, my private stasis_  
_Waking up in darkness_  
_Making my own consciousness_

So High ~ Ghost Loft

 _Bring me back_  
Bring me back around  
I'm holding on to what I can't have  
Make it last  
Make it last a while  
You help me up when I'm down  
Down, down

 

No Diggity ~ Alice Jemima

 _He's got class and style_  
He knowledge by the pound,  
Baby never act wild  
Very low key on the profile  
Catchin feelins is a no,  
Let me tell you how it goes  
Curve's the words, spin's the verbs  
Lovers it curves so freak what you heard

I Wanna Be Yours ~ Artic Monkeys

 _(Do I wanna know?)_  
_If this feeling flows both ways_  
_(Sad to see you go)_  
_Was sorta hoping that you'd stay_  
_(Baby we both know)_  
_That the nights were mainly made for saying_  
_things that you can't say tomorrow day_

This ~ Ed Sheeran

 _You are the earth that I will stand upon_  
_You are the words that I will sing_

Crash & Burn ~ Bea Miller, O'neill Hudson

 _I know that it's been written before_  
_But I wanna let you know that I adore you_  
_You're the only one who makes me feel so high_  
_But I won't crash and burn this time_

 


	3. Return to French Court

The carriage hit yet another bump, my head hitting the frame of the window, shocking me awake at the sudden sharp pain in my head. My hand rubbed at the spot sheepishly and sighed in frustration, 'well so much for sleep.'

I looked over at Kenna groggily; she was fiddling with her necklace deep in thought. Lola and Greer were next to her, both deep in sleep. Kenna saw me awake, and her expression changed almost immediately. "Aren't you excited?" She asked pretty much teetering on the edge of her seat in excitement. I knew right there that the castle was in for it, especially knowing how outgoing Kenna is. "Not really, I always got lost," I said, not sharing the same enthusiasm as Kenna. I remember running down corners and alleys, discovering closets to secret rooms to see what we kids could find, especially without the Queen finding us on our endeavors. I shivered a little at the memory of the Queen; she always intimated me just as I'm sure she did everyone, no one wanted to test her and her patience, not even her husband. Though she never did or said anything to place that fear, I guess she had that effect on most people.

I dazed off into space, again and again; I didn't feel like talking to Kenna. I wonder how everyone looks after all these years? Especially Mary. I would imagine her taller than me and with thick dark hair. Mary always held herself a little more professionally than us, even as a child though I couldn't blame her, I would be the same in her position. Lola, Kenna, and Greer all grew up to be beauties, and in many ways, I envied that of them, they were beauties, and they knew it. Lola's curls grew more the older she got, and her skin was a pale color, though not sickly. Kenna had tanner skin than most, probably due to her loving the outdoors, she had straight hair, but it was thick and flowed with her. Greer was the only other blonde but was taller than me and like Mary knew her responsibilities, holding herself straight and proud.

I starred out the window as my thoughts went back to French Court; what was Bash like? Like me Bash was mostly quiet and kept to himself, I liked Bash in several ways but none romantic, more in a mutual understanding. Francis was always rebellious, regularly drifting away from the group and doing his own thing, those could be riding or even playing swords with his older brother. I often spent time with Bash and Francis, staying in the corner as I watched in amusement as they laughed and played together in humane ways that I wished I could have. Even though I had my brother, I never spoke to him, in times that I craved company I often thought back to him, thinking about what it might be like to still have him in my home and life. But at the same time I had anger towards him, he left me with them when I desperately wanted him to take me with him.

I lifted my head from its resting state on the head cushion as the view came into sight, the French Court.

*

  
Lola, Kenna, and Greer exited the carriage before me, and I took the page's hand to assist me down the stairs with my unsteady legs, and I hoped he couldn't feel how clammy my hand was. We were all anxious and nervous to see how much everything has changed, the French Court and the people I faintly remember alike. It was in these moments that I wished for my sister, even though we didn't share the same mother we were closer than most half-siblings as I've told. I was taken from my thoughts abruptly when the horn was sounded, announcing the royal family. I rolled my shoulders and straightened my back as much as I could to seem a little more in the present, even though I had a lot less energy to meet the royal family. First, coming from the castle, was the king and a woman with dark brown hair and at first, the assumption of the Queen came to mind but then I remembered the Queen's curly red hair, which meant the woman was Diane de Poitiers. And then following the king and his mistress was the Queen, she had a smaller figure but held herself with pride as she stepped in front of the king, sensing a message no one doubted: she was in charge. Then I noticed a tall figure speed walking to stand beside the king Diane de Poitiers; he had dark hair and a pair of bright hazel eyes that stood out even from across the field. "Is that Francis? He's gorgeous!" Kenna both asked and exclaimed, and Mary answered with equal approval. "No, I know it isn't," Mary asked as she stepped forward in front us to show her station. Then my eyes caught a walking figure from across the field he had curly blondish red hair and startling blue eyes, I could tell from this far he was just a little shorter than what I am assuming is the king's bastard son. This was Francis.

He approached Mary with awkwardness, and I could tell she was taken back by his distance. And I was a little ashamed to say I felt like rolling my eyes, she couldn't just assume to come back all these years with him madly in love with her. They continued in their conversation as I listened with Lola, Kenna, and Greer and we all chuckled here and there at the two. But even as they stayed in their talk, I could tell Francis didn't want to be here, and I felt a sense of pity for him. His clothes were a little disordered, and he seemed a little astray from the present, falling behind a little in responding and not knowing how to answer Mary here and there told me he rushed here from doing some other activity. My eyes drifted to my feet as I shifted from foot to foot, not knowing what to do while the two royals talked. And when I looked up from my feet, I met Francis's blue eyes as they stared into mine and I was taken back more than I expected. No really knowing what to do I looked away quickly before Mary could catch us staring, I couldn't see Francis's reaction to my reaction, but I kept my eyes shifted away until I heard Mary continue their conversation. When I looked back at the two in front of my ladies and me, I noticed an annoyance in Francis, whether that annoyance was toward Mary or me I couldn't tell, and I also saw the disappointment on his face, a disappointment I refused to think I was the cause of.


End file.
